fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God Eater
God Eater (ゴッドイーター''Goddo Ītā'') is an Independent Guild headed by the infamous Dante Royard, better known as the Phantom King (ファントム・キング Fantomu Kingu). It used to operate in secret due to the searching for Dante to enlist him as one of the , even after he declined. However, after the enacment of the Guild Conflict Ban their actions had become illegal. Thus God Eater Inc, one of the largest conglomerates was born. Their current location is Brevia City. History Originally, God Eater was an Independent Guild that was formed by the infamous Dante Royard aka the Phantom King. It is comprised of some of the most powerful and dangerous mages to ever walk this side of the continent and its purpose — the destruction of Zeref and all who follow him. However, the only one to have ever encountered him was Dante himself and he barely escaped with his life. Since then, the Dark Mage has dropped of the face of the earth and no one has caught a wiff of the man. As such, contingency plans were devised and possible outcomes were thoroughly assessed. In the end it was decided that God Eater would annihilate any and all Dark Guilds, individuals and/or other organizations that might, even in the slightest, join up with Zeref. In doing so, they would have the tactical advantage when he would (eventually) show up by reducing his allies, making it easier to fight him while also securing some semblance of order. In the beginning, they even had the support of the who, more than once, had lended a hand in the guild's endevours. However, after , the council suddenly changed their minds. They enacted the Guild Confrontation Ban which, as the name suggests, forbids all forms of guild confrontations. While technically involving legal and dark guilds, the council made sure to cow "others" from fighting. Namely, guilds ouside of their control — like God Eater. Or at least they tried The Magic Council tried to persuade them to stop their actions. For this reason, Dante was called to for a "special proposal" that he couldn't possibly refuse. Once there, they tried everything; he was bribed with money, power, influence and even seats in both the Ten Wizard Saints and the council. When that didn't work, he was threatened with actions being taken taken against his comrades; from their old enemies finding them all the way to assassination. When that still didn't work, the council even pleaded with Dante to stop, giving various bogus reasons for their actions. However, nothing swayed the man and no one knew why; he wouldn't tell anyone what really happened during his supposed encounter with Zeref. When he himself inquired as to why such actions would be taken after years of vicious hatred and discrimination, it was for the first time in a while that the entire chamber was in dead silence. Angry, Dante stormed out of the meeting, with his last words proclaiming that he would not, under any circumstances stop his actions and that no one, not even the "esteemed" council would be able to stop him, amongst various other colorful words. The council knew that they couldn't go into active war with one of the biggest forces on the continent, because aside from the loses they would suffer, it would make the new law they issued redundant and they would discredited as hypocrites. So they decided to approach the situation in a more clandestine approach. Amongst the actions undertaken were tipping dark guilds that were being targeted, paying off assassination attempts, spreading all types of information and misinformation about each member, and overall causing all sorts of mischief for the guild. In turn, the heir of Royard devised his own plan of retaliation. Using his family's massive wealth and influence, Dante would ensure that if anything were to happen to him and his guild, the ordinary people's lives would be drastically affected. For starters, he secured his position in business world by investing in small and large businesses, buying out major corporations' stock shares and even creating subsidiaries of their own. Although at that point, they have essentially become a major organization whose power and goals are focused into making the actions of legal guilds and the magic council redundant. Aside from that, he would also ensure the public's support. In the shadows, the former magic guild would perform dealings with all sorts of criminals. Offering foolishly large amounts of jewels, with no intention of paying, to various dark guilds, in exchange for them performing various illegal activities such as extortion, smuggling, high profile assassinations, racketeering and many others. Then, they would offer their services to the target in question and act as if they're simply trying to help. They would destroy the ones they hired, thus "solving the problem". Examples include hiring dark guilds to attack small towns where the council's influence is the weakest, destroy the guild in a flashy battle that would garner the attention of the people; that way, God Eater would be renowned as heroes against evil while discrediting the Magic Council. This conflict, waged between two of the largest and most powerful forces on the continent lasted for a little more than a year. The world of magic dubbed it The War of Shadows (影の戦火 Kage no Senka) and it is where God Eater became renowned as The Rising Vanguard (起床先陣 Kishou Senjin). Location Members Trivia *God Eater's theme is, as chosen by the author, Hawaii Five-O Theme Song (Full Length) Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Independent Guild Category:Independent Guilds Category:Zikimura